


Immobilized

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Immobility, Rare Pairings, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Moira and Peter experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Moira runs her fingers over the plunger of the syringe. Clear, glossy liquid sloshes around inside - a sharp contrast against her neon green latex gloves. Peter watches from the bed, grinning as he taps his foot against the headboard. Beautiful veins, she thinks, eyeing the pop of blue against milky skin. 

"Do you remember the safe words?" She asks, stroking the inside of his arm. 

"Red for serum, yellow to slow dosage," he replies as she flicks her fingers, "Green for whenever things are better than Apocalypse or I want more." 

Moira gives him a sharp look, but grips his arm as she lowers the needle against his skin.

"You're going to experience a bee sting like pinch. Afterwards you will experience immobility of the limbs, but your senses will remain aware."

The needle pricks cool and sharp as she presses a cotton ball against the injection sight. Peter sighs as warmth blooms in his chest, heavy and deep, eyes fluttering shut.

"Green."

**Author's Note:**

> I like strange pairings.


End file.
